


[podfic] your light to the earth in darkness

by BabelGhoti



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Remix, Vaguely implied incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of girlmarauders's fic.River and Simon discuss marriage, with the intervention of the captain.
Relationships: River Tam & Simon Tam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] your light to the earth in darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your light to the earth in darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848563) by [clachnaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clachnaben/pseuds/clachnaben). 

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 7:55 
  * **Size:** 7.55 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps
  * **Cover:** [_Osiris Ounnefer and winged Isis in naos, Isis Temple, Philae Island, Egypt (carving)_](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fichier:Bas_relief_d%27Osiris_Ounnefer_et_Isis_dans_le_naos.JPG)

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801508.us.archive.org/20/items/girlmaraudersyourlighttotheearthindarknessreadbybabelghoti/girlmarauders%20-%20your%20light%20to%20the%20earth%20in%20darkness%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  


### Music

  * Michael Levy - [_Hymn to Osiris (Original Composition For Archaic Arched Harp)_](https://open.spotify.com/track/61CHgGxEd1FjJv5MxktT5F?si=QXgjEFL_TJCsYXgmWNUS2A). 


End file.
